Black Widow brought a Man Down/Hawkeye back on his feet with a cured mind
Here is how Hawkeye became part of the Avengers in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Back at the detention section, Nick Fury came to see the others. Nick Fury: Is everyone alright? Sora: I’m okay. Tidus: We're okay, Nick. Phil Coulson: They saved my life, Boss. Nick Fury: Let's move out while we still can. Meanwhile at the bridge, there was a call form Nick Fury contacting. Nick Fury: (V.O.) Agent Hill is being treated for a gash on her head, listens on her headset, standing up. The SHIELD Agent: (V.O.) Paramedics are on their way. Nick Fury: (V.O.) They're here. At the port side, Steve and Tony listen in as well. Nick Fury: (V.O.) They called it. Back at the bridge, Fury gathered Tony, Steve, and the others back into the briefing room everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces. Nick Fury: Agent Coulson, show them. Phil Coulson: Gotcha covered, Boss. So, he showed them his Captain America Trading Cards on the table towards Steve. He picked them up, stained with blood. Nick Fury: We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson still believed in that idea, in heroes. But then, Tony got up and walked off, not wanting to hear it anymore. Nick Fury: Well, it's an old fashioned notion. Mickey Mouse: But Loki and those evil doers got away! Mr. Incredible: We'll catch them, Mickey, we never give up until the mission is done. Frozone: All in good time, Pal. Sylvia Marpole: Now that we have Hawkeye, I know how to ease his mind form what Loki did to him. Gilbert Goof: Go for it, Auntie Sylvia. Meanwhile, Thor was walking out far into the meadow as he looked down Mjölnir. Iago: Thor! Thor Odinson: Iago? Iago: The one and only, I was beginning to think I wouldn't find you. Thor Odinson: Are Mickey and the others are alright? Iago: I think so, but we've gotta stop Loki and Merlock! With that he nodded as he sends Iago back to where Mickey and the others are. At the abandoned building, Bruce Banner woke up in human form. He looked around and saw that he's in a pile of rubble and looked up at the open ceiling he crashed in and completely naked, a security guard was stands there, amazed. The Security Guard: You fell out of the sky. Bruce Banner: (coming around) Did I hurt anybody? The Security Guard: There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the heck out of some pigeons though. Bruce Banner: Lucky. The Security Guard: Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell. Bruce Banner: You saw? The Security Guard: The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck fanny nude. Here... So, he threw Bruce a pair of big pants as he pulled it. The Security Guard: I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella. Bruce Banner: Thank you. The Security Guard: Are you an alien? Bruce Banner: What? The Security Guard: From outer space, an alien? Bruce Banner: No. The Security Guard: Well then, Son, you've got a condition. Donald Duck: Bruce! Over here! Bruce Banner: Donald? So, he came right up to Donald Duck as he brought him a scooter for him to ride on. At the Helicarrier Medical Room, Clint woke up, finding himself strapped down, Natasha watched over him as he tried to shake off Loki's mind control with some help from Sylvia's spell. Sylvia Marpole: It's done. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Clint, you're gonna be alright. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) You know that? Is that what you know? I got... I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) We don't have that long, it's gonna take time. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) You know that I do. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Why am I back? How did you get him out? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Thanks. (as Natasha unfastens the restraints) Tasha, how many agents? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Loki, he got away? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Yeah. I don't suppose you know where? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) We gotta stop him. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Yeah? Who's we? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I don't know. Whoever's left. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eyesocket, I'd sleep better I suppose. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Now you sound like you. With that, Natasha sat next to her partner and friend. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) He didn't, I just... (paused) Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Natasha. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) (noticing Mickey and his friends) Do I know any of you? Mickey Mouse: We're friends of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, and Bruce Banner, Nick Fury put together a team of superheores known as the Avengers. For the start, they got well acquainted with Clint Barton. At the detention section, Tony looked at the empty cell container. While standing not saying a word, Steve walked in. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Was he married? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) No. There was a uh... cellist, I think. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) He was an idiot. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Why? For believing? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) For taking on Loki alone. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) He was doing his job. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have... Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (walking away) Right. How did that work for him? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Is this the first time you've lost a soldier? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (turned around sharply) WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife! Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list... Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (looking at the blood stained wall) He made it personal. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) That's not the point. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) To tear us apart. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered... (paused) Son of a gun! Dewey: What the heck is he doing?! Fenton Crackshell: I think he's working on some observations of what Loki's capable of. Louie: How long is this gonna take? At Stark Tower, Selvig worked around the CMS device that has already been set-upon the rooftop of Tony's tower. Megavolt: Darn! Merlock: Come on, work! Evelyn Deavor: Keep your beard on, Merlock, Selvig's working on it. Back at the Helicarrier Medical Room, Steve walked in full uniform. Natasha looked at him, unprepared. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Time to go. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Go where? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets? As Clint Barton walked out of the restroom, he looked at Captain America. Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) I can. So, Steve looked at Natasha and she nodded her head to confirm he's on their side. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You got a suit? Hawkeye: (Clint Barton) Yeah. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Then suit up. After a huge explosion, a blinding bolt of lightning struk down from above, colliding on Mjölnir. The explosion is massive, Thor was ready to meet with the others. Captain America pulled on his helmet and shield, Tony welded his Iron Man helmet as the light slipped down over Iron Man's eye holes. Black Widow attached a glove gauntlet with her rounding on her wrist, a blue light was charging. As for Hawkeye, he slipped on his quiver of arrows. And finally, Darkwing Duck, Quiverwing Quack, the Friendly Four, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, Morgana Macawber, Neptunia, the Mighty Ducks, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, the Team Go, the Incredibles, Frozone, Voyd, Brick, Reflux, Krushauer, Screech, and He-Lectrix suited up and make ready to save the world from the upcoming war. Darkwing Duck: Come on, Avengers, time to assemble! Wait a minute, is something burning? Ron Stoppable: Darkwing Duck, why is your feet on fire? Darkwing Duck: (screams in pain) Launchpad McQuack: Don't worry, D.W., I'll help ya! (as used the fire extinguisher to put the fire out). Darkwing Duck: Okay, that was an embarrassment. At last, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye walk towards and into the Quinjet. A young SHIELD pilot looked and stand in their way. The Young SHIELD Pilot: You are not authorized to be here... Captain America: Son... just don't. Meanwhile at the Helicarrier Bridge, Fury looked the window of the ship, contemplating. Agent Hill and Agent Coulson walked up to him, knowing. Maria Hill: Sir. Nick Fury: Agent Hill? Agent Coulson? Phil Coulson: Those cards, I've kept them in my locker, not in my jacket. Nick Fury: They needed the push. (holding his cards) Suddenly, a loud noise screeched as Fury looked out to see Iron Man flying off as well as the Quinjet. Nick Fury: They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything. Maria Hill: Yes, Sir. Phil Coulson: Gocha covered, Boss. And so, Phil and Maria were set to work on getting bakc the communications back up. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225